Age gap
by VampireFreak
Summary: Harry had always wanted her, she was the first to hug him and make him feel special... when she gives him one night alone, something was created. MWHP COMPLETE
1. Chapter one

Harry smiled at the elderly women in front of him. She didn't know what he felt for her. Most boys would find her unattractive and overly motherly but to Harry she was beautiful. He dreamed of the two of them being together and having a redheaded child with his own emerald green eyes. No one knew of Harry's obsession any of the Weasley family would find it sickening and Hermione was soon to be part of the family as she was engaged to Fred much to Ron's annoyance. He'd missed his chance at Hogworts and now his own brother had the women he wanted. Anyone Harry could talk to wouldn't understand the love he had found for Molly Weasley. Aurther Weasley had died two years ago in the final battle and Molly had found it difficult without him. She relied on the money she got from the ministry as compensation for the loss of her husband. She also relied on her children. Harry would often give the elderly women money as he hated to see her suffer.

"Thank you for visiting Harry dear. It's good to see a friendly face now and again. Now both the twins and Ron have moved out and Ginny being in her final year it gets to be rather lonely. Especially without my poor Aurther. God bless his soul." Harry nodded along.

"Yes I imagine it is. Well I do understand but then again I go out everyday."

"Ah you are young Harry. Strong legs and strong arms, unlike me. You wouldn't believe what childbirth has done to me!" Harry smiled at her staring into her beautiful eyes. Harry couldn't help but kiss her that moment. She did nothing for moments then slowly she started to kiss him back. When they moved apart Harry saw her eyes shut. Harry took this to his advantage and kissed her neck. Molly moaned and then she spoke. "Harry, we can't do this you know? I'm too old for it." She pushed Harry away from her.

"Please Molly give me a chance!" Harry begged. "I love you." Molly stared at the boy. "I know it sounds stupid but I can't help the way I feel for you." Harry looked away from Molly. She took his chin and kissed him softly whispering 'once' in his ear.

Harry smiled as he watched Molly sleep. His dream wasn't complete but he was happy the women now knew. He still wanted to be with her every waking moment but he had agreed that he wouldn't ask again. He watched Molly for over an hour before he himself fell asleep.

Harry woke up feeling a weight on his stomach. He looked down and saw Molly looking straight back up at him. Harry raised his hand and twirled some of her Weasley red hair around his finger. Harry pulled Molly up next to him and hugged her.

"I love you." Harry whispered into Molly's ear. Molly sat up tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Harry I'm too old for you. I'm forty-two and you're eighteen. What kind of a life could we have?" Harry's face fell. He wiped away Molly's tears while his own streaked down his slender face.

"I'm being selfish. I'm sorry. I understand that you wouldn't want another youngster hanging around. You've already had seven. I'm soo sorry. Look I'll just leave." Harry quickly changed. The lump in his throat wouldn't leave no matter how many times he swallowed. He kissed Molly one last time and said goodbye. As soon as Harry reached his apartment he burst into sobs. He knew it would never happen but he couldn't help but want it. Once Harry finished his crying he phoned the estate agent and put his house up for sale. Harry then caught the first plane to anywhere far away. Harry found as soon as he stepped off the plane he was in an island called Malta.

* * *

A/nYup crap and wierd I know... but I did this ages ago and though hey I might as well upload it... All five chapters are writen and theresa plan for the sequal if anyone actually likes this... sooo... review please! Oh and I did work out that the ages do work! Somehow... if Molly was pregnant with Bill at like sixteen or something... :S It was a while ago but I'm positive it works! 


	2. Chapter two

A/n just so you know italics are thoughts... If anyone doesn't like it this way tell me and I'll make it different and clearer :)

* * *

Molly felt awfully alone the few weeks after Harry left. Harry often visited but now Molly realised their meetings would be short and few. She would miss them. Harry would practically beg for her to sit with her feet up while Harry did the washing up or made the tea. She knew those days were gone. Molly sighed. Molly then suddenly felt sick. Molly rushed to the bathroom and threw up all of what she had eaten that day. _Oh shit!_ Molly instantly thought. Molly ran and got changed so she could visit the local muggle chemist. Molly practically ran. When she got there she asked the shop owner to get her a pregnancy test.

"But Molly dear, Aurther died two years ago." The shop owner, Lisa, was a squib and knew of Aurther being killed. _No bloody shit sherlock. Okay Molly calm..._

"I know you daft idiot! I want a damn pregnancy test!" Molly practically screamed unlike her normal self, she was panicking. _Molly! I said calm not scream at the poor girl._

"Ah good sign your pregnant. Shouting at people. So who's the bloke then?" Lisa said finding the test and passing it over. _Argh it's none of her bloody business!_

"It's none of your damn business that's what it is!" Molly yelled paying for the test. Molly got back quickly and read through the instructions. "No different from last time." She mummered. She did the test and waited. The minuets seemed like hours to her. Once she picked up the test she turned pale. She was pregnant. She was pregnant with Harry Potter's child. Already two months gone.

_Harry won't know as he's moved away! ohMerlin,what have I gotten myself into..._She'd knew he'dknow when he visited of course. That is if he did. She had no idea what to do. She needed someone there for her but knew her family were all unavailable. The twins were busy with the shop and Ron had moved in with Charlie in Romania. Ginny wouldn't be home for another three months when surely she would notice something was up with her mother. Ginny was coming home for Christmas as were the rest of her children. Well they were coming for a couple of days at least. She had no idea how they would react to their mother being pregnant with another mans child. _They're going to kill me... or be disapointed... Merlin I don't know what's worse..._

_

* * *

_

Harry wandered along the beach in front of his new home. He didn't have to work as he'd inherited a lot of money from his parents and from Sirius. He hadn't told anyone that he'd moved to a muggle island. They all assumed he was still in London. Everyone except Molly. He explained that he needed to be away from England and she agreed with him. He sat down on the beach watching the sky and the sea. No one bothered him so he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ginny came back from school and commented on Molly's weight. She didn't seem to care. Ginny didn't realise the weight was because of pregnancy so she decided to weight until the whole family was there before she explained her situation. _Of course,_ she thought, _I'm not going to tell them who the father is. If the child ends up with his raven hair and green eyes though, I'm pretty sure they'd guess. _Molly sighed and watched her daughter eating her dinner. Molly had found it difficult to cook the chicken as it made her feel extremely ill._Merlin help me when I make the turkey on Christmas day. Good Merlin that's only two days time! Everyone should be arriving today!_ Molly picked at her food. A plate of salad, it wasn't exactly the tastiest meal but it was good for the baby. She found herself becoming more worried about her sons' arrivals. Bill and Charlie had a sense that told them she was pregnant as they'd seen it five/six times so leaving it till another day was not possible. She knew her family wouldn't be happy but also knew they would support her. Ron of course might not. He was a stubborn thing. Ron would scream about abortion, which of course Molly would never be able to go through with. It hadn't even crossed her mind. Then of course the twins' wives were coming on Christmas day they would know as both of them were pregnant. _They would be able to tell a pregnant woman surly! Thinking about it Ginny's looking a bit on the tubby side these days surly she's not..._ Then two figures apparaited into the room, disturbing her train of thought. She smiled brightly at Fred and George hugging them both tightly.

"Alright Mom!" They said in unison. "Where's food?" George asked.

"We're starved." Fred continued. Molly shook her head smiling. Those two would never change. Molly quickly took some chicken from the oven and placed it on plates along with boiled potatoes and salad. The two men smiled gratefully and tucked in. A couple of minuets later Percy apparaited in quickly followed by Bill. Bill knew something was up and glared at his mother she shrunk away from the glare. She dished Percy up his meal and dragged Bill through to the living room.

"Mom what have you gone and done now?" He watched her tears. "Come here." He said gently holding his arms to her. He wrapped his arms around his mother. "You've been very stupid Mom." She nodded. "How long have you been pregnant?"

"I ... I'm sorry." Bill nodded and waited. "I'm f ... five months preg ... pregnant." She sobbed. Bill stroked his mother's hair calming her.

"Who?" He simply asked.

"It doesn't mat ... matter!" Bill shook his head and made her sit down. "It really doesn't ... what ... what's done is ... is done."

"Mom you at least owe us a name!" He hissed angrily. "I know you've lost us as we've grown up and with Dad dying I'm sure it's hard work and lonely, but I want to know!" His angry words brought the rest of the family in with curious faces.

"Mom what's going on?" Fred asked or it could have been George Molly couldn't tell as her vision was too blurry.

"Oh Mom ..." It was Charlie. "Not again you silly thing." He pulled her into a hug and glared at his brother. "You of all people should know not to yell at a pregnant women!"

* * *

A/n... I never expected ANY reviews let alone twelve! I left it be for a while because one of my mates told me it was rather perverted... and yeah so I didn't continue but with my reviews I thought I would... For you peoples:) I don't know if I've done good on this or not... but even if you don't a review would be nice :P Oh and this is a trilogy... and the first two are going to be rather short only about five chapters long or so... and this one I know for sure won't end all that happily... so if you want a perfect ending for age gap you wont get it... sowey. Anyways, Thank you for my reviews! And review again:P 


	3. Chapter three

"Pregnant!" Ron yelled. "Mom can't be pregnant! Dad's gone! She'd never ever go with someone else!" Molly looked up her son. "Mom? It's not true is it? Are you Pregnant?" He asked softly. Molly closed her eyes and nodded. Ron's face turned red and then he appirated out of the house and out of her life.

"He's not coming back is he?" Molly asked tearfully.

"Can you really blame him Mom?" Bill spat. "You won't even give us the name of the father!" Charlie couldn't stop himself from punching his brother in the jaw.

"Can't you see this is not helping? She needs our help now more than ever!" He turned to watch his mother. "She'll tell us when she's good and ready ... and if she doesn't tell us we could always nick the birth certificate and find out." He added jokingly.

Ginny hugged her mother crying. "I love you Mom. I'm sorry." Molly was confused to why he daughter was apologising. "Mom I think I'm pregnant too." Molly hugged her baby girl tightly. "Are you mad?"

"No of course not honey. You're my baby girl I could never be mad at you. You want to tell me who?"

"I will if you will." Ginny said jokingly. Her mother glared. "Ok umm I'm not sure how you'll take this ... its Draco Malfoy." Ginny looked down at her feet and Molly chuckled.

"Always knew that boy liked you! Always knew he'd knock you up as well. Well that's if you _are. _Let me guess Draco just happened to be working in Hogsmead this year to get some cash since his parents deaths in which most of his inheritance went towards the ministry and then he met up with you a lot?" Ginny nodded. "See he loves you!" Molly smiled brightly but the men in the kitchen didn't look so happy. "Does he know?" Ginny nodded. "Is he happy?" Ginny nodded again. "Perfect invite him over when this lot have gone! They'll end up beating him to a pulp if he's here while they're here." Molly hugged her daughter tightly and whispered in her ear. "Everything will be ok sweetie you'll see."

* * *

"Come on Ginny. What does it say?" Ginny looked down at the test. Smiled and looked up at her mother.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." Molly smiled.

"You know I'm disappointed you didn't wait, but I'm so happy you're happy about being pregnant!" Molly hugged her only daughter.

* * *

_Hey Harry,_

_I haven't written in a while and I apologise. I'm really sorry mate. I just needed to talk to someone. Hermione won't talk to me as I made a bit of a scene at home. Fred told her! I can't believe my own brother did that! Anyway basically Moms pregnant and she won't tell us who the father is. I can't believe her. Charlie's being all nice to her and has kicked me out of the apartment 'because I refuse to apologise to mom for yelling at her. Charlie even punched Bill in the face. He had to get his jaw fixed because it was broken! I wasn't there but Fred told me. Fred also told me Ginny was pregnant with Malfoy's kid! I mean what an idiot she is! I can't believe all this stuff is going on! I needed to talk to someone but no one knows where you are. Hope you write back Harry. I need your help._

_Ron._

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Molly was pregnant. It must be with his own child! He wanted to jump for joy but then he'd probably just ruined the Weasley family forever. He was unsure of what to do. He needed to see Molly and soon.

Harry appirated to the Weasley kitchen to find Molly and Ginny sitting at the table. He looked at Molly's stomach and smiled. There his child was growing. His dreams were coming true ... but at what cost?

"Hello Molly, Ginny." He said smiling. "How are my two favourite pregnant women doing?" He asked. Both of them smiled at him. "Oh and Ginny. Malfoy?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well congrats on getting him to settle. I'm proud of you sweetie." He said lovingly and he kissed her on the forehead. Ginny was like a sister to him.

"Thank you Harry." With that she stood and left the kitchen and went to her room. She loved Harry like a brother and had a feeling she knew he was the father of her mother's baby. She hoped for her mothers and Harry's sake that she was wrong. Harry was a great guy and would be a brilliant father, she wouldn't mind if he was the father but her brothers wouldn't be so happy about it. Charlie of course would be calm and respect his mother'sdecision but the others would try and kill Harry. Ron would be by far the worst. Ron was hot headed and Harry was one of his best friends. Ron would go through hell accepting that.

"Molly..." He reached out and grabbed her hand. "You're keeping my baby." He stated. "I can't believe you did that."

"I could never get rid of a child Harry. Children are my life! You should know that." Harry smiled and placed a hand on her large stomach. She placed her hand over his. "Our child. Do you want people to know Harry?"

"Yes Molly." He said quietly. "I want the world to know." He kissed her lips softly not noticing Ginny walking back down the stairs. "I love you..." He looked into her eyes. "I know this can't happen though Molly... your sons are very protective over you and they wouldn't be happy... I know."

"I don't care." With that Molly kissed Harry. Ginny watched the two and smiled. Yes she was right Harry was the father of the child. What she didn't know was that Harry loved her mother. She could she his concern for her. Yes Harry will make an excellent father. Ginny trailed back up the stairs to her room. She stroked her stomach. She was four months pregnant and Draco had asked her to be his wife. She of course had answered yes. She had never felt so happy.

* * *

A/n Not great but I needed to get this up! I'm away a week and I know that I should have updated earlier... anyhow play nice and gimmie reviews :P

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, oh and to the dude who asked if I was a guy or girl, I'm a girl deary! Though balls are fun... -whistles innocently and skips off-


	4. Chapter four

Hermione stood in the kitchen of her own home finding something to eat. She too was pregnant. Although she was happily married and in her own home with her husband. Hermione Weasley had been pregnant seven months with twins. _Damn the fact I married a twin._ Being pregnant with one child was hard enough but with two it was tough work. Especially since Fred was at work most of the day. Fred was mad at his mother for being pregnant and his sister too but it didn't stop Hermione from visiting. She'd already been round to the Weasley house twice since the families fight Ever since she found she wasn't the only Weasley woman pregnant she was happier. She also found out that George's wife Amanda was pregnant but unfortunately neither Fred nor herself liked Amanda but as they reckoned she was just with George for his money.

The twins shop was a brilliant success, bringing in plenty of money for their families and soon there were going to be many of there stores all around the world, though very good with the money side of things, it was difficult for either twin to earn any time with their wives. They hoped that soon enough the company would be big enough to hire enough staff so the twins would only have on inventing new amazing things for their millions of customers meaning more family time. Hermione couldn't wait.

Hermione apparaited to the Weasley household. She walked from the living room through to the kitchen where one of her best friends Harry Potter was kissing her mother in law. She nearly shrieked but a hand clapped over her mouth. Ginny pulled her upstairs to her room.

"If anyone finds out about this Harry won't have many friends. Please Hermione he makes her happy. I can tell he does. I heard with my own ears that he loves her." Hermione sat a few minutes.

"So Harry's the father?" Ginny nodded. "Wow that's a twenty four year age gap! God my kids going to have an aunt or uncle that's younger than them! My God that friend of mine has got himself in trouble. What about if Ron found out! This is going to be tough for them." Hermione had so many questions flitting through her mind. Ginny nodded.

"Yes I think it will be. Ron is going to freak out. Mom just said to Harry that she's going to tell the family while he's not around. They don't realise I know so you can't say anything! Let her do this on her own ok?" Hermione seemed to think this over. "Please Hermione!" Hermione sighed.

"I guess you're right Gin. She needs to tell them not me." Ginny smiled and hugged her friend.

"So how's that brother of mine?"

"A pain! Damn him for getting me pregnant with twins! It's a pain in the arse!" Ginny laughed. "So how's that evil git of yours?"

"Well he's met Mom and she adores him! It was really cool. Except I found out he likes to flirt with his girlfriends moms. He's such a bloody charmer!" Hermione giggled. That was definitely a Malfoy trait.

--

"Harry." Molly moaned as he kissed her neck. "Stop Ginny's upstairs. I don't want to upset her."

"She saw you kiss me love. She smiled and walked off; she doesn't mind." Harry said nuzzling her neck. He felt Molly relax a little. "I love you Molly; so much, I never want you to be unhappy again."

"And with you here I never will be." Harry smiled brightly. "I'll tell them at new years when they come... if they come."

"They will sweetheart. You're there mother and they love you no matter how mad they are at you" Molly nodded. "You want to be on your own a while?" She nodded again. "Ok precious." With that Harry stood kissed her forehead and apparaited.

--

It was new years eve when the family got together again; all the Weasleys including their wives and Draco Malfoy. Molly watched them all. They all seemed tense and distracted. Ron stabbed at his food still clearly angry with his mother. Bill did the same and glared at Charlie who was next to his mother holding her hand for support. Ginny kept sending her mother knowing glances and then to Hermione who was smiling and trying to lighten the mood. Fred and George were talking quietly and Amanda was glaring at Fred apparently not liking what he had to say. Percy wasn't happy at all he wanted to be at home with his wife and two children but they couldn't get a sitter so his wife stayed behind.

Molly sat there waiting for a good time to tell them that one of their friends had gotten her pregnant. She wished Harry could have been here to help her tonight but she knew it was right that he wasn't.

--

Harry sat there waiting. He knew he shouldn't make Molly take this he should be there explaining to her sons... his friends. Harry stood up quickly and went through the fireplace to the Weasleys' home. He went to the table where the family looked awkward.

"Harry mate!" Ron exclaimed, stood up and clapped Harry on the back. "Where've you been?"

"I've been away but I came back when I heard Molly was pregnant." Ron swallowed hard he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Harry..." Molly started but she couldn't continue. She fell silent and watched Harry. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to do. Harry walked over to Molly and kissed her forehead.

"You see I couldn't leave Molly to take care of my child on her own." The table remained silent. Charlie stood and shook Harry's hand and nodded before traipsing upstairs to the room he shared with Bill. Ginny smiled and bounced where she sat while Draco tried to calm her down.

"Well congratulations Potter!" Draco smiled at Harry.

"You too Malfoy. You'd better take care of my little Gin."

"I will." Harry looked around at the others in the room and looked nervous. Ron was fuming as were Fred and George. Bill looked like he was about to punch Harry. Percy looked unaffected. Hermione jumped to her feet and hugged Harry.

"Hello 'Mione." She beamed.

"Harry I'm so happy for you! I found out a few days ago. When Ginny found out I came round and saw you two together. You look good together."

"You knew!" Fred bellowed. "I can't believe you knew and you didn't tell me! You bitch!" Fred slapped her and then stood there wide-eyed. "Mione I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I..." But she was gone. "You arsehole! You started this!"

"You slapped her not me." Fred charged at Harry but Harry didn't stop him he took the beating even when Bill and George joined in. Draco stood and pulled them off of Harry after a couple of minutes. Molly was screaming at all three boys to stop. Once Malfoy finally pulled them off of Harry Molly flew to the floor and kissed Harry.

"You boys! How could you do that? It's Harry for Gods sake! Harry sweetheart are you ok?" Harry nodded slowly. "Good it'll be ok." Molly apparaited to where Hermione and Fred lived with Harry in her arms. Molly left Harry on the floor where she landed in the living room and went looking for Hermione. Hermione was furiously packing her bags with a large red handprint was on her face. "Hermione, the boys hurt Harry pretty badly please help him." Molly begged. Hermione nodded and went and found Harry she was shocked at how badly he'd been beaten but kept her feelings inside she quickly started to heal her friend. Ron flooed in minutes later.

"Mom don't freak out I'm not here to hurt Harry. Sure I'm pissed off at him but better him getting you pregnant than someone else." Molly smiled through her tears. "Though it's very weird that my soon to be half brother or sister is going to have a Dad who's the same age as me" Ron made a face but then turned his attention to his friend. Harry was becoming so pale. He hadn't stopped bleeding several of his ribs were broken. "I just can't believe he didn't fight back." Ron muttered. "Proves he doesn't want to hurt you mom." Molly nodded and continued watching Hermione work her wonders. "'Mione what if Fred comes back now?" He asked quietly.

"We're going to have to put a binding spell on him. Make sure he can't move away from something stable like a wall or something." Hermione said calmly.

Fred didn't turn up however. He knew that's where his mother and Harry would be and he didn't want to lose his temper again. Never had he hit Hermione and now he had. He hated himself. He needed her to forgive him but not until Harry was out of their home. Instead he went up to see Charlie.

"How are you feeling now you beat the crap out of Harry and hurt mom and Hermione in the process?" Charlie asked as soon as the door opened.

"I ... How did you know?" Fred asked. He knew this room was sound proofed as were all the other rooms.

"I'm a seer. I knew the pregnancy was coming and I knew Harry loved Mom. Well I knew he loved Mom before the site came. Any fool could clearly see how Harry looked at her. The pain that used to flash across his eyes when mom and dad kissed or said they loved one another. He's loved her forever. Bless him." A small sad smile came across Charlies lips.

"He loves mom?" Charlie nodded. "So it wasn't just a one night stand?"

"No. That's all it was to mom though and it killed him. When she was pregnant she felt she needed him and now she's falling in love with him too."

"But their age!"

"Makes no difference when you love someone." Fred sighed. He felt Charlie was hiding more than he already had. Of course Charlie was. He too loved Harry. He had from the first time he met him but he needed to stay away from the stabbing feeling in his heart. He knew his time would nevercome, but once mom died he knew Harry would need support and he would be there for Harry. His mother was to die very soon during childbirth but Charlie didn't know if the child itself would survive. Harry would come to him after though. He would need someone to talk to and be around. He would be that someone. He sensed it and needed it.

--

A/n... -cowers behind the bed- it's bad isn't it? Only one more chapter of this part... though there will be three parts to this all together...


	5. Chapter five

For the last four months of pregnancy Harry waited hand and foot on Molly not allowing her to get up, clean or cook. Harry did all these things himself. He also looked after Hermione and Ginny as both were staying in the Weasley home. Ginny had finished with school, with much arguementfrom her mother,so she could have an easier pregnancy.

Hermione had a little baby girl, unfortunately the other twin had died at childbirth. Hermionehad beenheartbroken but it made her become a better mother to her baby girl even though her heart still bled for her lost child. Fred had stayed out of Hermione's way as he'd promised her but she was soon warming to him again. Fred had seen his daughter only four times since her birth and today would be his fifth visit. Hermione still hadn't thought of a name for her baby and was worrying that she would never have a name.

Ginny still had a month of pregnancy left and was wondering around finding things to do much to Harry's annoyance. Ginny was like a sister to him and he couldn't bear her being hurt. He knew just wondering around wouldn't do much but he still didn't like her doing it. Whenever Draco visited he'd force her to stay where she was and Harry was glad of the help. Molly however was moody. She was in an awful temper as the baby moved inside her.

"Harry M' dear..." Always Harry would reply 'yes love?' Molly would continue. "I hate you! You did this to me! EVIL CHILD!" Harry would just chuckle and bring her some hot chocolate or take her upstairs to rest. Molly was due to have the baby in two days and the bad mood mother would soon disappear when she had a new baby in her arms. Just before Fred came round however Molly's water broke. "Harry get me to a damn hospital!" Harry rushed to her and grabbed the hospital bag. He apparaited straight to St Mungos where she was taken into a separate room. Harry followed quickly. "What's going on?" Molly asked in a dazed state. "This doesn't normally happen." That was when Molly passed out. Harry screamed at the nurses who were throwing him out of the room. The door was locked was a powerful charm and Harry paced outside. He wanted to see Molly.

"Harry what's going on?" Hermione asked with Fred trailing behind holding his daughter. Harry swallowed hard tears down his face.

"They haven't told me. She passed out and they rushed me out of the room without telling me anything!" Harry fell to the floor. How could they do this to him?

Minutes passed slowly. Harry sat on the floor in a heap crying and muttering 'please be ok' over and over. He wouldn't be able to stand if anything happened to either Molly or his child.

"Mr Potter?" A voice asked. Harry looked up to see the nurse whom through him out of the room. Harry nodded not yet trusting his voice. "I'm sorry. Mrs Weasley died. She couldn't handle the birth." Harrys' sobs grew loader and Fred stood stunned. His mother had died at the thing she did best. "Mr Potter would you like to see your little girl?"

"My... My little girl?" The nurse nodded. "The baby survived?"

"Yes she was very lucky to. She wasn't breathing so she's hooked up to a muggle machine which helps her breath." Harry nodded and followed the nurse trying not to look at the sheet that covered his love's body. He looked at the little girl she already had a mess of red hair, which he read would actually fall out within a couple of weeks. "Ah there we go she's unhooked from the machine." The girl opened her eyes and emerald green eyes met emerald green eyes. His mother's eyes, his eyes and now his child's eyes. He stroked her cheek she was so small and so soft but how would he cope without Molly's guidance? Hermione and Fred moved behind him and watched the small baby. Hermione's baby began to scream and then so did Harry's. Harry picked up his little baby girl and rocked her still with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Shh Molly. It'll be ok. Shh." Fred and Hermione looked at Harry holding his baby. He'd called her Molly and why shouldn't he. It was the perfect name for her. Harry would make an excellent father.

--

A/n... I'm sorry but it had to be done! And no I'm sorry but the people who think it'll turn into a Charlie/Harry in part two of threeare mistaken... Harry... much to my own confusion is straight as a pencil... I'm also sorry I keep taking so long to update things... it's just difficult at the moment as I just got a job and I don't get in until six and everyone steals the computer off of me... so basically I have to fight my way on... hopfully I'll be able to fight my way on sooner than this to start up part two of this fiction.

Summary of part two: Harry has lost the love of his life but still has their child, how will he cope with his heartache and how will he cope with being a father and how will her children react to their mother's death?


End file.
